The Surprise
by Hyacinth Blue
Summary: Edward is taking Bella somewhere but she doesn't know where, will she like it? Filled with Fluff, rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hyacinth Blue

As I grumbled and rolled over my angel caught me in a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Edward said and as his lips slipped into a smile, my heart skipped a beat.

"Good morning."

"Guess what day it is, its my special surprise day!" he said as he answered his own question.

Edward and his family had been planning this day for a month. He refused to tell me where we were going even though he knew very well I didn't like surprises.

"You're really not going to tell me?" I asked for probably the millionth time. I added a smile just in case. He pecked a kiss on my lips and repeated for probably the millionth and one time, "No, I won't tell you and ruin the surprise, all I'll tell you is to dress casual, wear a swimsuit and be prepared to walk a lot. But we won't be hiking or…directly swimming either." He smiled at my expression. I had been (for almost a month), very, extremely, confused.

I sat up, adjusting myself to a more comfortable position in his cool arms. Once I was ready, I turned my head and kissed him on his wonderful cold lips. As always, he pulled away too soon.

"Bella, Bella," he said as I was gasping for breath.

"Time for my human moment?" I said as I slowly pulled away form him.

"Okay," he said slowly and pecked me on my lips before I was too far away.

I grabbed my bag and skipped to the bathroom in a good mood. As I brushed y hair and teeth I thought of lots of possibilities but none seemed right. I quickly dressed and skipped to my room. Just as I made it through the door frame I tripped, though this was normal coming from a klutz like me, but as always Edward was right there to catch me.

"Hi," he said.

I blushed as he carried me back to my bed and sat down. We cuddled and kissed for a moment before he reluctantly pulled away and whispered in my hair.

"Casual dress and a swimsuit."

"I love you and I'll miss you," I said back before he slid out my window and ran home.

I got up and walked to my closet. I picked out the blue bikini Alice had picked out for me and put it on under a peach blouse, cargo Capri's, and a navy blue zip-up. I walked downstairs and popped a pop-tart in the toaster. Just as I was starting on my second one, Edward slipped into the chair next to me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Hello again love," he spoke softly to me. I finished chewing and gave him a kiss to say hello before I started on my pop-tart again. As I finished my pop-tart he caressed my neck and shoulders with kisses.

When I was done I slid off his lap, or should I say tried too. He pulled me back and kissed me on my lips. We stayed like that for a while, before Edward pulled away and whispered, "Time to go my Beautiful Bella." I smiled as I stood and cleaned up after my breakfast. I grabbed my jacket and got into the waiting Volvo. On the way to Edward's house he traced circles into the palm of my hand. As we pulled up, Alice danced down the steps. When I got out of the car I could see that she was also wearing a bikini.

"Oh good, you're wearing the blue suit I picked out," she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. With a smile she added, "It's going to be cloudy today."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! This is my first story so getting my first reviews was awesome.**

**One thing I forgot last time was the whole I don't own Twilight thing, yeah, I don't own Twilight.**

**If you review (which you should) please tell me what you think of my grammar.**

**I'm using Word but that doesn't always catch everything.**

**Since this is my first time, if you have any suggestions, that would be awesome! Just some things you learned that are useful.**

**Back to the story!**

**When I went and looked at my story I realized it was really short so I'll try to make the chapters longer, I have a lot written down but I haven't typed it yet.**

As I walked in the door I noticed a few things. One, Emmett was leading a not quite furious Rosalie down the stairs, two, Jasper was sitting on the coach waiting for Alice (who dragged me over and sat me down next to her, but Edward then sat down and pulled me onto his lap), and also that Carlisle and Esme were talking and leaning over something on the piano.

After we were all seated (Emmett and Rosalie shared the loveseat) Carlisle and Esme walked over to greet us.

"Nice to see you Bella, I'm sure you have no idea where we are all going today and I'm sure you want to know," Carlisle started. I smile and nodded but then went back to looking at Edward. He then smiled and continued for Carlisle.

"Today we are all going to ValleyFair. Have you ever heard of it?" he asked me.

I had. It was an amusment park that some of the kids in my class had been talking about. I hadn't gone there because with my luck I would get stuck at the top of the highest attraction. I wasn't quite sure if I'd be completely safe there – I was sure to fall and knock something over at the very least.

"I have," I answered after a pause.

"It'll be so much fun!" Alice said while have difficulty not screaming and laughing to loud. Jasper smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm actually excited," Rosalie spoke up. "I want to see the mechanics of the rides." She spoke with so much enthusiasm I'm sure everyone was surprised.

"I'm glad to hear to hear it Rosalie," Esme said in a motherly tone. Rosalie smiled and turned back to Emmett. I was pleased to hear she was going out of her own free will.

Carlisle brought us back to subject by saying, "Emmett, Rose, you'll ride with Esme and I and Jasper and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella." After that we all piled into our cars and headed out.

"Edward," I said. "Why is every one going?" He smiled as he heard my question.

"Well you heard Rosalie's excuse, she just wants to look at the mechanics behind the rides. Though she hasn't thought it, I'm pretty sure she wants to watch all the screaming humans make fool of themselves on rides." He smiled at this.

"We all thought it would be fun to see how fast those new rides really are!" Alice said from the backseat.

"Edward, something is bound to happen with me around. Plus you know how I don't really like those kinds of things," I argued even though we were probably too far away to go back.

"Bella – you are going to have a good time, I can see that, so stop worrying and be happy that Edward is with you." When Alice said this both her and Edward smiled at something. So just to prove my point I crossed my arms and stuck my lip out to pout, though the idea of being with Edward did make me feel better.

"I'm actually really excited. The theme park we're going to is famous for really fast roller coasters. Ha, fast!" Jasper put in from the backseat.

Even though I had no chance whatsoever of winning the argument I still said, "The rides will scare me, I can't even think about how fast they'll be!"

At this Edward actually laughed.

"You are okay to ride on my back when I run but you're sacred of the rides?!" he continued to chuckle while this piece of information sunk in.

"Well then, why am I wearing a swimsuit?" I questioned. Alice answered my question this time.

"There are some really awesome water rides, you just get drenched!" She was really excited.

By this time we were already in Seattle thanks to Edwards crazy fast driving.

We pulled into the parking lot and then went to the entrance. Alice, with her online shopping expertise, had printouts of the tickets. After we had all gotten inside the park Carlisle turned to speak.

"We will meet here when the park closes."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey! I didn't get very many reviews last time so this time…REVIEW! I need reviews to know how things are going! I know a lot more people read it than reviewed it so push the little review button!!!!

Rosalie and Emmett turned and walked towards what I assumed was the fastest roller coaster. Alice turned to Edward and he nodded, then she skipped off with Jasper. Then Edward turned to my confused face and said, "You know, this really isn't the worst think that could happen to you." A he said his he slid closer to me, put his hand on my cheek and kissed the top of my head. He knew I had given in so instead I questioned him about the looks he and Alice exchanges, but he brushed it off as unimportant.

"So, what ride should we go on first?" I asked him.

"Hmm, maybe we should start slow, how about the Ferris Wheel?" As he said this he smiled like he knew something I didn't.

Because it was cloudy and looked as if it was about to rain (Alice assured me it wouldn't) there was hardly anyone in line and in no time we were stepping into the little compartment we were going to ride in. I sat on Edward's lap and held his hand while we slowly climbed up and up.

"You were right you know. This is unbelievingly slow." I told him.

"Hmmm," was all he replied as we reached the top. Then all of a sudden the Ferris wheel slowed down. I looked up at Edward questioningly because I swear we were the last ones to get on. He was just smiling as if there was nothing wrong, and then I got it.

"Alice saw this happening," I gestured to the Ferris wheel, "didn't she? Oh! And that's what she saw in the car too!" Edward chuckled and pulled me closer to him on his lap and started running his nose from my ear to my collarbone.

"Now, what will just the two of use do at the op of the Ferris wheel? I wonder…" I smiled as he spoke.

"I don't know Edward. So you have any ideas?" after I said this he chuckled and leaned down to kiss me.

After a while he pulled away to let me catch my breath. As I was gasping the Ferris wheel started again.

"Dang! I was hoping it would be broken all day!" I joked. When we got to the bottom they made us get out in case it broke again. As Edward was helping me get out the woman working the controls was staring at my Edward. If I were a vampire I would be growling.

Right after I got off Edward lightly kissed me on my lips, and my heart skipped a beat. As Edward broke off the kiss the employee was looking like she lost o vary large bet.

"Edward," I asked once we walked ways. "What was she thinking that made you kiss me?"

"Do I have to have to have a reason to kiss the love of my existence?" he shot back with a smile. I frowned. "Alright, the employee bet the controls operator $20 that I would….check her out," he admitted. "But she was very wrong I might add." He said hastily.

"Humph!"

"So you said that was slow so where should we go next?" Edward said, attempting to change the subject. "I hear the corkscrew is a nice roll coaster." I looked at him is disbelief. "That is what I hear, some people walked past who just got off."

"Sure, we can go on it."

"What's with the sudden change of attitude?" he asked, surprised.

"Well it's not like I can run away or do anything you don't want me to do because you're ten thousand times stronger then I am," I shot back. Edward laughed and took me by my hand to lead me to the Corkscrew.

When we got there the line wasn't too bad. While we waited I leaned back into Edward's chest and closed my eyes. I could tell we were moving up in the line because Edward would gently push foreword into me to let me know when to move up. I was very relaxed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four. You better review!**

EPOV

Bella was just leaning on me while we were waiting. I loved the steady rise and fall of her breath and the sweet fragrance coming off her skin and her angelic face resting under my shin and her heart and I leaned into her and it skipped a beat. I was so peaceful that the drone of voices in my head was only a little annoying. Unless I focused on one person, then their thoughts would come clear. When we moved up in like for the 10th or so time I realized we would be going next. I gently pulled Bella up from her position and smiled when she frowned at my movement.

"Bella, we're next," I whispered into her ear and chuckled as she shivered from my cold breath.

"I have to admit, I am not a excited as I was" Bella said as she turned around in my arms to face me. I placed a kiss on her forehead, and at that moment of pure innocence, my concentration broke.

"…_wonder if I'll fall out…"_

"…_man I am going to throw up from all this junk food!…"_

"…_I could go for a foot massage right now…"_

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME!! I have been flirting since he stepped through that last barrier, but no!! he just ignores me and keep on 'cuddling' with that plain Jane in his arms!" _

After that I couldn't help but feel the growl growing in my chest. Bella, feeling it too, put her hands on my chest in an effort to calm me. As soon as I felt her warm hands on my cool chest I visibly calmed down. I didn't need my special power to know what the people around me were thinking.

"Edward, what was that for?" Bella whispered, shocked.

"The employee was insulting you!" I shot back giving myself an excuse as to why I had just about growled in front of a bunch of humans.

"Let me guess, she was also thinking about you. Oh! And about that girl with the headgear **(A/N no offense to anyone with head gear) **who's just about drooling because you looked at her," Bella replied on a sour note.

"Well, she might have been thinking something of the sort…" I answered her question hesitantly. She rolled her eyes and firmly took my hand as the carts rolled in to a stop.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she asked me, her eyes filled with concern.

"Yes, and if anything happens that shouldn't happen, I'll keep you safe," I replied, pulling her in for a hug.

The automatic gated opened slowly and we climbed into our seats.

BPOV

As I slipped into the car I stumbled. And yes, my guardian angel was there to catch me. I smiled at Edward with an apologetic face and I knew he forgave me because he buckled all my straps for me when I couldn't figure them out. I was very uncomfortable – and that's saying something because I spend the majority of my time huddled up against my hard as granite vampire boyfriend. The "cushioned" harness came from behind me and over my shoulders to buckle between my legs. Edward looked funny all harnessed in next to me. Edward's hand found mine and we sat like that while the annoying worker belted out the rules for the ride.

"…and enjoy the ride!" the worker finished the mandatory speech and the carts lurched foreword.

As I looked in front of me I saw the course of the roller coaster and caught my breath. The carts first climbed a very large hill and then we were to shoot down and go upside down around a loop. After my stomach barely handled that, we had to race around a hairpin turn sideways and then after I about fell out, there were two more spirals in which we went upside down again and again…..

The whole way I screamed at the top of my lungs and…..surprisingly, I liked it.

As we rolled to a stop I could feel Edward's eyes on my face and I know why. I was pondering if I liked the ride or note.

After we were on a walkway in the main part of the fair, Edward curiosity got the better of him.

"Bella, what did you think of the ride?" His eyes were searching my face for some kind of answer.

"I think I liked it."

"How can you think you liked it?" his eyes were so cute when they were worried.

"Well, the whole time my stomach felt the same as if you…"

"What?" He was clearly getting impatient.

"My stomach felt like I had just kissed you, except I felt a lot less safe. I figure, if I ever want that feeling again I can just kiss you." I concluded.

He smiled, and then he kissed me.

Sure enough, my stomach did three loop-de-loops and then settled down as he broke the kiss.

"Well Bella, you didn't scream."

"Well Edward, that is because my mouth was tied up in something else this time." I smiled.

**I know this is pretty short. I have another chapter on the way.**

I used to hate it when authors would say something like "this many reviews before the next chapter".

**But guess what, I now know why they did it.**

**I NEED TO HAVE MY REVIEW COUNT TO GO UP TO 20 BE FOR I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!**

**Right now it is at 10, so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Here is my longer chapter. I am happy to announce that I received 11 reviews for that last chapter. I'll try not to make you guys do that again but now that it happened, I will be expecting it to happen again (in the very near future). Grins evilly

I want to thank Angel Ren for her awesome review, thank you!

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so don't sue! Yada, yada

Also, I don't own the Valley fair in case that's copyrighted

After a while of walking in who knows which direction, someone tapped me on my shoulder. As I turned around I was wondering who would be tapping me on my shoulder!

"Hi!" I looked over the person who had interrupted a perfectly good walk with Edward. It was a he, and he had on a Valley Fair employee t-shirt on and some really dorky khaki pants on.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever you're doing but I was wondering if I could interview you for a review from a random customer," he asked in a way too cheerful voice for my liking. "By the way, my name is Frost- Ben Frost **(A/N imagine an imitation of Bond-James Bond) **but you can just call me Ben."

"Random you say?" mumbled Edward, apparently this interview wasn't so random.

"Sure, no problem," I answered. I knew Edward was going to be mad but why not have a little fun?

"Great, that's really great!" Ben was clearly excited his plan was being put into action. "Well here is the first question: What was the last ride you went on and did you like it?" he was starting to sweat and it was grossing me out, yuck!

"We went on the Corkscrew and yes, we liked it." Edward had answered it for me and I had a feeling that this man's mind was not very innocent…

"Oh, okay," he said, clearly disappointed that I hadn't answered. "Well here's the next one: Why did you decide to come to valley fair Amusement Park?"

I answered this time. "Well you see, my friend Edward here, decided to surprise me and bring me here." I smiled as I left out the word 'boy' in 'boyfriend'.

"I saw a commercial for it on the television and it sounded like a fun place to bring my girlfriend." Edward sure was getting annoyed and not only at Ben. When he looked at me I smile apologetically.

"Oh," Ben's face fell from excited to shocked.

"Do you have anymore questions to ask?" Edward was being very impatient.

"Uh….no, I guess I don't. Thank you for participating, here is a 10 off coupon for any food in the park." He smiled warmly at me and I returned a smile, but not quite so warmly.

"Thank goodness he's gone, he wasn't being very nice," Edward said as soon as he had left hearing distance.

"He wasn't that bad Edward, lighten up."

"Oh yeah, you weren't in his nasty little head. He reminds me of that vile Mike Newton."

I laughed. Edward certainly didn't like anyone admiring me except him.

"You don't believe me? Look at the coupon; see those numbers in the corner, that's his cell-phone number!"

I laughed even harder.

"Come on, Alice wants us to meet at the 'Log Chute'." He pulled me along with him as he started off towards the next ride.

"Bella!!!" It seemed Alice was her usual bubbly self.

"Hey Alice, what rides did you go on?"

"Well, we went on the Tilt-a-whirl a couple times and we went on the Wild Thing. It seems Rosalie caused quite a stir when she said the ride should go faster." She chuckled at the memory. "By the way, the next ride we're going on is a water ride so you might want to take off your clothes and put on these waterproof shorts on." She handed me a pair of white shorts that I'm sure will match the blue bikini I was wearing perfectly.

I let go of Edward's hand and headed toward the nearest bathroom. I took off my clothes and put on the shorts and walked back to Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

"Bella, no one should look so tempting," Edward said as he appraised me. I spun around in a little circle before I went and stood next to him. As I looked back to Alice I saw her beaming in excitement.

"Let's go get in line shall we?" Jasper suggested. In agreement we all went to stand in the line.

After a while I could see that Edward was becoming restless. I was wondering why Mr. Patient was like this when he spoke.

"Maybe you should put your shirt back on Bella," he looked down at me nervously.

"Why?" I was very confused.

"Well, there happen to be a lot of male teenagers standing in this line and you happen to not be wearing anything except your bathing suit and shorts, which I am okay with, but, I am not okay with the teenage boys." I loved it when he rambled.

"Why don't you lend her your shirt Edward?" Alice suggested. I looked back to Edward who immediately started to unbutton his shirt. When he was finished he slid it off his shoulders and gave it to me. I slipped it on and buttoned a few of the buttons in the middle.

As I looked back at Edward I realized that he didn't have a shirt on. I know, silly. But boy was the view breathtaking!!

Jasper smiled, and I realized why. I'm sure my emotions were going haywire. I sort of felt bad for him as I realized what all of the women in line were staring at. Oh boy.

"The only problem now, Edward is all the females in the area," I whispered back to him.

"That my precious Bella, I can handle. But when it comes to you, I can go a little territorial." I smiled, he always knew how to go that, especially when he smiles his crooked smile, I swear I am going to have a heart attack in the near future.

After a while of nonchalant conversation it was our turn to get into the boat. It was funny when they had to check Alice's height to make sure she could go in the ride.

When we climbed in Edward insisted that I sit in the very front so the order was like so: Me, Edward, Alice, and then Jasper. The seats were wet from the last ride so my shorts were already becoming wet. The employees sent us off on our way and we were off.

Then it was just the water, the boat, and us. The water was splashing and it was surprisingly warm. The boat was bumping the sides of the ride and my stomach was beginning to become queasy. Edward could feel I wasn't feeling good so he wrapped his arms around me, and I felt a little better.

Just because I wasn't paying attention I was very surprised when we went under a mini waterfall, I screamed. Edward panicked and suddenly I was turned around in my seat and facing him.

"Bella, are you okay?" he was certainly worried.

"Edward, I am fine, I was just surprised, now I don't think that it is very safe for me to be like this," now I was panicking.

"Okay, if you say so." He turned me around but this time held me closer between his legs. I was okay with that.

We continued to bump along. Only this time my nervousness wasn't there. I had a feeling Jasper had something to do with it. I rolled my eyes and this time when we plunged into darkness, I wasn't scared. I could tell that Edward was watching me carefully to see if I was all right.

A "spooky" voice was howling in the tunnel and I have to say, it was very cheesy. Having found out the truth about vampires and werewolves a while ago, I actually laughed when a spotlight centered on a 'werewolf'. Edward, Alice, and Jasper all chuckled too. Then we exited the tunnel and suddenly went down a hill. At the end of the hill the boat connected to a mechanism that brought us up a hill.

When we were about halfway up, the pulley suddenly stopped.

"Oh, great," This would only happen to me.

Edward chuckled. He was obviously enjoying himself.

"Well Alice, you were certainly right," Jasper was enjoying himself by changing the emotions in the boats around us. I could see that they were panicking. I smiled.

This was going to be interesting.


	6. Author's note 2

Yeah, so I'm ¾ of the way done writing the 6th chapter.

For chap 5 I got 7 reviews! People, you can do better then this!!!!!

I need 10 reviews!

I accept anonymous reviews so don't hesitate!!!!

I know you hate this but I need feedback, I personally don't think I should continue but I want your opinions before I do anything, cause I could wrap it up in the 6th chapter and be done with it.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE!!!

hannah


	7. this is not a chapter

Hey all of my lovely readers!

I have decided that I am unable to finish the story.

I'm extremely sorry for those of you who are avid readers.

If anyone would like to pick it up let me know!

Thanks, hannah


End file.
